French Plaits
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Teddy loves Victoire's French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire postDH SU:
1. Pretty French Plaits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teddy, Victoire, or anyone in the HP universe, really.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire's French plaits. Victoire wants to know why teddy keeps gawking at her. Harryand Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire DH SU DH spoilers:

* * *

"That did _not _just happen!" Victoire groaned, brushing her hair frantically. Ginny tried hard not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Ever since coming back after her 4th year at Hogwarts, Victoire had been rather conscious about her looks, especially when there was a family gathering. Ginny suspected, but not until today did she fully realise who exactly Victoire had been trying to impress.

"I'm sure Teddy doesn't think any less of you, just because he saw you in your pyjamas." Ginny told her, and sat down on her old bed, where Victoire was staying for the holidays.

Victoire flung her hairbrush down with a bang, and looked horror-struck at her aunt.

"W-who said I was looking pretty for Teddy?!" She said, sounding rather frightened. Ginny let out a little snigger, and beckoned Victoire to sit with her. She did, fingering the hem of her skirt as she did so.

"Well, he was the only one in the room, apart for your mother, your sister and me." Ginny said. "I doubt you'd be making such a fuss about it for anyone else."

"Oh … well, all right." Victoire flung herself onto her stomach, her strawberry blond hair falling everywhere. "I was making myself pretty for Teddy."

"I knew it!" Ginny said, looking forward to rubbing it in to Fleur later. She gazed down at the 14, soon to be 15-year-old before her and laughed.

She had become such a girly girl lately. When she was younger, Victoire hadn't cared a lot about looks. She'd just get up in the mornings, chuck on a t-shirt and jeans, and run out to play Quidditch.

Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder, Victoire looked up, and Ginny noticed that her face was still tinged pink, making her many freckles stand out. She sat up and Ginny put an arm around her.

"Let me tell you something." Ginny said.

"Yeah?"

"When I was 11, I had a huge crush on your Uncle Harry." Ginny said. Victoire smiled slightly and Ginny almost thought she'd blush herself-she hadn't told this story to anyone since it happened, preferring to forget it.

"I take it, that's why you ended up married?" Victoire asked. Ginny shushed her.

"No … well, sort of ... anyway," Ginny looked up at her old bedroom wall. She'd never admit it, but back in those days, she had pinned a photo of Harry up there. "Harry came to stay, because he was friends with Uncle Ron, and I had no idea. I ran downstairs in my pyjamas, like you, to see him eating breakfast at the table."

Victoire stared. "What did you do?" She asked.

"What else? Ran for it." Ginny said. "My mum was telling me that it didn't matter, and I looked fine, but I was wearing one of my old nightgowns, and I looked _horrid_ in it."

Victoire laughed. "So I guess it was a kind of re-enactment what I did down there, right?"

"Well, it was why everyone was laughing." Ginny said. Victoire giggled slightly, straightening her purple top.

"You want me to plait your hair?" Ginny asked. Victoire had taken a liking to French-plaits when she was 6-year's-old, and though she could easily plait them with a simple spell, it always made Victoire feel better when Ginny did them.

"Thanks." Victoire smiled and sunk to the floor where Ginny began to plait strands of hair.

"Now, are you going to tell me _why _you're making yourself look pretty for Teddy?" Ginny asked. "Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"You're going to have to force it." Came a voice from the doorway and they both turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She grimaced and sat down next to Ginny on the bed. "Your mum told me what happened." Hermione told Victoire. "I thought I'd find you two here."

"Well, here I am." Victoire said. Ginny noticed the glum look on her face and exchanged a knowing look with Hermione.

"You know, I never figured out how you do that …" Hermione muttered to herself, glancing her head sideways to see what Ginny was doing to Victoire's hair. "If you tried doing that to mind, you wouldn't succeed-there's too much of it."

"You're hair's not _that _bad." Victoire commented from the floor.

"As much as I'd like to discuss our hair problems." Ginny cut in. "But weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Oh." Victoire rather looked as if Ginny would just change the subject. When she didn't, she gave a deep breath.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know why I've been trying to make myself look nice." Victoire said slowly. Hermione listened raptly, while trying to understand the concept of the French-plait at the same time. "We've been best friends since we met, but lately … I've been feeling different."

"In what way?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought she knew where this was going.

"I dunno … I _think _I _may _…" Victoire's voice trailed off and mumbled something under her breath.

"Didn't catch that?" Hermione said, and Ginny noticed the grin-she must have heard.

"I said I think I _might _… you know … fancy him."

Ginny grinned as Victoire's face went bright pink, making her freckles more pronounced than ever.

"It's stupid to even suggest that, I know-" Victoire began, but Hermione interrupted.

"It's _not _stupid." Hermione said, and she placed a comforting hand on the troubled girl's shoulder. "Lot's of people consider liking their best friend if they're a boy well, in our case as girls."

"So you're saying you once considered fancying_ Harry_, as well as Ron?" Ginny asked, rather curious now. Hermione blushed bright red.

"Well ... I was never going to admit it, but-well ... but i mean, it was _second year_, I was 12! I didn't know any better!" She said, determinedly avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"And?"

"And, well, ok, I _considered _it, but after a while, thought we'd be better off as friends. Though it didn't exactly work that way for Ron-"

"Again with the delving into the love life of my brother." Ginny reminded the still red Hermione.

"Sorry."

"So back to my dilemma here?"

"Right, take it away Hermione, you're obviously a natural." Ginny said teasingly to Hermione, who ignored her, but not before shooting an evil look in her direction. Hermione turned back to Victoire as Ginny finished the first French-plait.

"It's perfectly ok to like Teddy." She said. "I thought it was wrong to like your uncle at first, but look how we turned out! I think it's rather sweet."

"But he's _older_!" Victoire said, as Ginny tied off the first of two French-plaits. "Teddy's about to start 7th year, and I'm only about to start 5th!"

"And has that mattered with your friendship?" Ginny put in. Victoire was silent for a while and Ginny knew she had hit home. "Not exactly."

"Just because he's a bit older doesn't mean you can't be together." Hermione said. "Remember Remus and Tonks? Teddy's parents?"

"The one's in that photo over the mantelpiece?" Victoire asked. Ginny nodded and felt a pang for the old professor and bright personality of Tonks.

"Well, they were 13 years apart, and loved each other anyway." Hermione said. Victoire looked shocked. "It didn't make any difference at all. I doubt 2 years will make much difference either."

"But I'm not sure if I even like Teddy." Victoire said, as Ginny tied off the second French-plait and lay down on her side on the bed. Victoire turned around to see the two Aunties better. "It's a funny feeling, like I have to impress him. And thanks."

"No problem." Ginny said, admiring her work.

"That's a usual feeling." Hermione said. "Trust me Vicka; I believe you have fallen for our very own metamorphmagus ."

"But-I … _can't_." Victoire said, looking distressed again. "It's just not suppose to happ-"

"Vicka?"

Victoire broke off in a gasp as Teddy stuck his head into the room, his head the usual bright blue it normally was. Ginny smiled and greeted him cheerfully to cover-up her niece's gasp.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Did you like breakfast?"

Teddy laughed. That was one of the things Ginny like about the kid-he would laugh at anything, making everyone else laugh with him. It was infectious like that.

"It was very nice thank you." He said with a smile. He turned to his best friend on the floor. "Vick, look I dunno why you ran off like that, and I'm sorry if I offended you or something horrible, but the boys have found an extra broom, if you want to play Quidditch with us?"

Victoire grinned and allowed herself to be pulled up by Teddy's helping hand.

"Let me change into some jeans and I'll be out in a minute." She said. "And you didn't offend me."

"Good." Teddy said. He made to leave before turning around. "By the way, I like your hair-it's very pretty." He left, leaving Victoire almost glowing.

"You _have _to do my hair tomorrow." She said and as Ginny and Hermione left, she could hear Victoire singing loudly.

She only did that when she was very happy.

Ginny had to say, her French-plaits _were_ quite pretty.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was origonaly a oneshot, but lot's of people wanted ... ok, one person wanted a sequel. But i got inspired, ok? I was going to leave the chapters all as seperate oneshots, but i planned it out, and came up with 14 chapters, so ... i made it one story to make it easier to keep track of updates.

I'm sorry to anyone who is confused. For the record, this is **"The French Plait Series"** with the seperate oneshots as chapters. One big story. Just so everyone knows.

I've read a total of 2 stories in which Vicka does a Ginny and turns up in front of Teddy in her PJ's. So i was creative (so i like to think) and wrote the conversation after.

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. But her French Plaits are so Damn Pretty

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Teddy or Victoire.

* * *

But her French Plaits are So Damn Pretty!

Blurb …

Teddy wants to know why he doesn't want to ruin Victoire's French-plaits. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron end up making him even more confused. Oneshot TeddyVictoire minor RHr HG sequel to "Pretty French Plaits"

* * *

"I honestly don't get it." Teddy Remus Lupin said to his Uncles Harry and Ron. They were in Ron's old room at the Burrow, where they were staying for one of Mrs Weasley's "Family Gatherings" (which they usually only turned up to for the pudding).

Teddy had been out playing Quidditch with Victoire and the boys (more commonly known as James, Albus, Hugo and Fred) and had just come back inside as the sun had set. Yet Teddy, about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts, admitted to his godfather that he was feeling confused towards his best friend.

"So hold on." Ron said, with his usual screwed up expression that he normally wore when he had no idea what was going on. "You're saying that while playing Quidditch today, you didn't want to tackle Victoire, because you didn't want to ruin her _hair_?"

Teddy sighed and Harry tried not to grin. He recognised his godson's symptoms almost at once. Teddy punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape, and Harry saw him change his hair a pleasant goldy-blond colour.

"You like this one?" he asked. Harry was about to say that the brown matched his eyes better, when Ron interrupted.

"Sorry Harry, but now is not the time to be discussing Teddy's hair." He said. "We were discussing _Victoire's hair_, and about how Teddy didn't want to ruin it …"

"Right." Harry said, turning his attention back to Teddy. Teddy turned his hair back to blue and looked distinctly annoyed.

"Look, I don't know why I felt like that, but … her French-plaits just looked so damn pretty!"

Ron sniggered.

"We all know that Victoire looks pretty with her hair French-plaited." Harry said. "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't want to ruin it. You normally tackle first, worry about hair later."

"I know, that's what's bothering me!" Teddy burst out, punching his pillow again, but more out of annoyance, rather than comfort. Harry exchanged a look with Ron and he nodded.

"Right, Teddy we're going to asked you some simple questions, and all you have to do, is answer honestly." Teddy nodded, looking apprehensive.

"You remember when Victoire was born, right?" Ron asked. Teddy nodded. "Well, what was your first thought?"

Teddy considered for a bit before saying "I'm not quite sure, but I believe it was something along the lines of 'I bet I can make that hair colour' or something."

Harry noticed Ron write the answer down.

"Now remember when she was nine, and you were 11, and how you were up on that swing in the orchard and she fell off, hurting her knee?" Harry asked. He nodded. "Well, why did you panic and start yelling for Fleur?"

"Um …" Teddy looked faintly confused. "I think it was because I thought she was seriously hurt. There was a lot of blood."

"Right, right." Ron muttered, scribbling frantically.

"And when she turned up in her pyjamas this morning." Harry said. "What were you thinking?"

"That she looked damn cute in those Mickey Mouse pj's." Teddy said without thinking. He looked horrified and shot a look at Ron. "Don't write that down!"

He did anyway.

"And when you realised you wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts with her when you were 11?" Harry asked.

"I was sad she couldn't come. I was going to miss her." Teddy admitted.

"And finally." Harry said, as Ron wrote even faster, so that spots of ink flew everywhere. "What do you think every time you see her with French-plaits?"

"I think …" He hesitated. "I think she looks beautiful." He muttered, talking to the floor. Harry grinned, and Ron whooped.

"What?" Teddy asked, as though apprehensive to find out the answer.

"You're in love with her, mate." Harry told him. Teddy looked terrified.

"_What_?!"

"You said she was beautiful." Ron said. "Not hot, not sexy, not pretty. But beautiful."

"So?"

"Trust me; a guy only says that when there's a meaning behind it." He replied. "Face it Teddy-you love her."

Teddy sat dumbstruck for a moment. Harry was just about to ask whether he was all right, but he suddenly spoke.

"But I can't help what I say …" Teddy tired to reason. "I mean … just because I _say _she's beautiful, doesn't mean I mean that she's the sweetest, funniest girl on the planet, and Merlin! I'm in love with her!" He added, looking shocked. He rubbed his head and turned his hair brown.

"You know, you'd think I'd be able to recognise it." He muttered.

"Oh trust me, not necessary." Harry assured him. "It took Ron 7 years to figure out what to do about Hermione."

"Technically, it was only 3 …" Ron argued, but Harry waved him off.

"Point is, it's ok it's taken forever for you to see this." Harry said. "And just because she's your best friend doesn't matter, either."

"Oh man, I never even thought of that!" Teddy cried.

"Hey-I just _told y_ou it didn't matter!" Harry said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, this is coming from someone who fell in love with their best friend also-it really does matter that they're best friends."

Now Harry felt slightly confused.

"So what should he do?"

"Erm … well, Hermione made the first move on me." Ron said.

"Not technically." Harry pointed out. "You've hinted that you liked her for ages."

"No! It was her!"

"This isn't really helping." Teddy put in as Harry was about to argue back.

"Right, sorry Teddy-Bear." Harry said, using his nickname, in hope that it'd make him feel better. He didn't look that cheery, though.

"I just can't help thinking about her French-plaits, though." Teddy admitted. "She looks so pretty with them and that's why I couldn't tackle her today-I didn't want to make her look less beautiful."

Ron whistled.

"You've got it bad, my friend." He said.

"So what should I do?"

"Er …"

"Why are you 'Er' ing, Ron?" Harry asked. "You're supposed to the expert here!"

"Well …"

"You're doing it again."

"You're also not helping …" Teddy put in.

"That's it." Harry said, standing up. "You are going to go straight downstairs and tell her, right now."

"What?!"

"Harry, he can't do that …"

"And why not?"

"Because it's … complicated." Ron shared a glance with Teddy who nodded. Harry sat down, more confused than ever.

"But I fell in love with your _sister_, remember." Harry reminded him. "Don't you tell _me _things are complicated."

"So should I tell her, or what?"

"Yes!" Harry said, at the exact same time Ron said "No way!"

Teddy looked like he had a bad headache. Harry _did _have one.

"Well, let's go over it, shall we?" Ron said hastily. "We think you're in love with her, she's your best friend, and have acted like family for ages, even if you aren't technically related. You think she's 'Beautiful', 'Sweet' and 'Funny', and last time you saw her, you didn't want to tackle her, because you didn't want to ruin her _hair_ …"

Teddy nodded.

"Sorry, I still have no idea what to do …" Harry announced.

"Geez and I come to you two for _advice _…" Teddy muttered. At that point, there was a knock on the door. Ron screwed up the paper with Teddy's answers and threw it out the window, just as Victoire herself came in.

"Hey … mum wants to know whether you want some extra pudding … Grandma says there's some left." Victoire asked Teddy. He only gaped at her, until Harry punched him in the side.

"Oh … yeah, sure." He said weekly. Victoire smiled and turned to leave. At the door, she spun around, her French-plaits flinging around too.

"Oh, and thanks for not tackling me today." She said. "I know it wasn't because 'I thought you would fall' like you told me, because I've fallen off the broom, plenty of times. But I appreciated it all the same."

She beckoned him to come, and Teddy gave a 'Huh?' look as he left.

"Any idea what she was on about?" Harry asked.

"No … but Teddy was definitely mesmerised by her French-Plaits." Ron said, as they left to steal some pudding.

* * *

A/N: This was the sequel i never thought i'd write, but i wrote it anyway. And amazingly, i like it. Do you?

Hopefully anyone who's confused know what i've done now. I've put my origonal oneshots as individual chapters. Do we conprehend?

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	3. What is with Boys and my French Plaits?

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

Frnech Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire's French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: What is with Boys and my bloody French-Plaits?!

For the first time since she was 13, Victoire was confused.

Not just slightly confused-people feel that all the time. No, the head-buzzing, can't think kind of confused.

She didn't see what all the fuss was about.

All she did was wear French-Plaits.

When she walked into the kitchen that morning (she was staying at Grandma Molly's house for a week along with her brother and sister), she was greeted with gasps, and snickers.

"What?" She had asked.

No one had answered. No one had all day, though she asked at any possible opportunity.

"I'm serious, what's up?" She had asked Teddy that afternoon. But if anything, he seemed to be the one who started the whole fandango. Well, she decided to get to the bottom of it.

Turns out, she didn't have to search far for answers.

She was in the garden, kicking her bare feet along the grass, French-plaits swinging wildly, when she noticed it-a piece of crumpled up paper.

She picked it up, and noticed her Uncle Ron's messy handwriting (she could never tell what he wrote on Christmas cards half the time). She remembered it as the piece of paper he had thrown out the window when she came in to tell Teddy that there was some left-over pudding yesterday.

She had wondered what that had been about.

Victoire opened the paper and sat on the grass to read. There were bullet points made down the paper, written so messily, she had to read it sideways. She managed to make out:

-_When she was born-can make same hair colour. _

_-Fell of swing-thought seriously hurt. _

_-Pyjamas-'Damn cute' _

_-Can't go to Hogwarts together-sad, going to miss her. _

_-French-Plaits beautiful. _

The word 'beautiful' had numerous circles drawn around it.

She had no idea who, or what those three had been talking about, but this piece of paper held the clues. There was only one person who held that much brain-power to interpret past the handwriting and to delve into Uncle Ron's deepest thoughts …

"Aunt Hermione!"

* * *

"So Uncle Ron wrote this?" Aunt Hermione asked five minutes later. Victoire nodded. The two of them were out on the sunny garden.

"And he threw it out the window when I came in."

"Hmmm …" Hermione read it again. "Obviously they didn't want you to read it." Victoire agreed. "So it must have something to do with you …"

"So the 'her' mentioned is …"

"You. Must be." Hermione said. "But … you say Uncle Harry was there too?"

"Yes … but I doubt he thinks I'm-what was it? Oh-'Damn cute' …"

"No …" Hermione read the words scribbled down again. "I think we must conclude that these are Teddy's thoughts."

Victoire burst into laughter.

"Y-you can't be serious?!" She said, trying to stop herself from crying. "Teddy … honestly …"

"I am serious." Hermione said, turning to her. She had the 'Wise-old Hermione' look that Uncle Ron had said she'd get whenever she was feeling smart (which was practically all the time). "Somehow, I believe he was the only one who could "make the same hair colour' as you. I was there when he first saw you. His face just lit up like fireworks."

"But …" Victoire couldn't think. It was too absurd. "That's … just not possible. If that is how Teddy thinks of me, then it sounds like … no way."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's too bizarre!" Victoire complained. She could hear her best friend's voice singing loudly along to the wireless in the kitchen with Albus. "Him … in love with me … It's not supposed to happen."

"Again-why not?" Hermione pressed the answer. "Because he's too old? Your best friend? We've been over this Vick …"

"Yes …" Victoire didn't know what to think. "So you think he loves me?"

"I'm pretty sure." Hermione answered.

Victoire considered this.

"Do you think I should ask him?"

"To be honest, I don't know …" Hermione sighed and handed her the paper. "You're on your own from here." She patted her shoulder and got up. "Good luck with whatever happens.

She walked off, leaving her confused.

Not the usual confused, but the mind-boggling confused. For the second time that day. She hadn't felt like _this _since third years-potions class, when the Professor had told her she needed to "Acidate" her potion.

She hated the fact that Teddy could do that, just as he walked outside. He stopped short at the sight of her.

"Hey." Victoire said, and walked up to him.

"Hey." He said back. She noticed he was trying not to look at her. "So … I saw Aunt Hermione with you before, having a girl talk, eh?"

Victoire smiled. "You could say that … erm …"

It was the most awkward they had ever been together. The closest she'd ever come to feeling like this was when she had accidentally transfigured their legs onto each other from the waist down when they were 12. That hadn't been a pleasant experience, since they had to wait for four hours at St. Mungo's, and she really need to use the toilet.

"I found this …" She held out the paper. Teddy took it seriously, and his eyes wided when he saw what were written. "Uncle Ron threw it out the window yesterday. I don't know what it means, but I know it has something to do with me, or you wouldn't have wanted to get rid of it."

"I-… yeah, it's about you." He said finally. "Actually … Uncle Harry and Ron asked me questions about you. They have this absurd idea … it's nothing. Sorry."

He screwed up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Want to go down to the pond? Albus reckons there's a nest of Nargles down there."

"Has he been playing with Kadee and Alice again?" Victoire asked. Luna Lovegood's children, Frank, Kadee and Alice had all been influenced into believing all sorts of creatures. She didn't believe half of it, but since Luna went to Sweden and came back with an actual Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she'd think twice before dismissing a certain type of animal.

"Yeah." Teddy grinned. "To the pond?"

"Sure."

They trooped down to behind the orchard where the pond was. They were allowed down there, so long as it was light and Teddy or anyone older was there. It was almost six, though it was summer, so they still had a large amount of daylight left.

"He says it's over there." Teddy said, pointing to a bunch of straw, nestled between two branches in a tree near the waters edge.

Victoire grabbed another branch and suspended herself over the water to see more clearly. Teddy was right behind her.

"I don't see anything …" She called. "Though it could be a nest of-"

She broke off in a gurgle and a splash as the branch she was holding broke. She fell into the surprisingly cold water and splashed her way to the surface, spiting out water as she did so.

"A little help?!" She cried out to Teddy. He looked on the verge of laughing, but there was also something else in his eyes-she didn't know what. It might have been amusement, but she didn't seem to think so, somehow …

"Help, right-" He extended a hand, and pulled her out. Sopping wet, she spluttered on the grass, and he helped her to a log a short way away. She was shivering now.

"Sorry about that!" She gasped.

"N-no problem." He said. It was then, Victoire snapped.

"That's _it_! What on _earth_ is the matter?"

She couldn't stand it any more. He was looking more and more agitated. He had his hand in his pocket, obviously fiddling with the paper inside there, and he wore a puzzled expression, as if he didn't know what to say.

He finally looked somewhat determined. He took the paper out and handed it to her.

"Those are my thoughts." He said. "Answers to questions about you. I thought you were damn cute in your Mickey Mouse pajamas, and you _do _look beautiful with French-plaits." He squeezed a bit of water out of one of the said plaits. Victoire couldn't do anything but gaze back, even more confused.

"And, well … the reason is-erm … I think I … I-"

"Teddy! Victoire! What're you-why are you-Victoire, _are you wet_?!"

It was James, well known for butting in on conversations. Teddy looked extremely annoyed as James wended his way through the grass.

"Oh _no_ James, I'm just dripping water everywhere because I'm lovely and dry." Victoire told him sarcastically.

She was seriously annoyed with him. Teddy was about to tell her something. And it had definitely been important. _What_ he was going to say, she still didn't have a clue.

He did say she was beautiful …

And damn cute …

_Boys_, she thought angrily. _What is with them and my bloody French-plaits?! _

* * *

A/N: And voila, i wrote about the paper Ron threw out the window. And we have bloody James interupting them (and trust me, that won't be the last time). You like?

Reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	4. Maybe it's the French Plaits?

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHPATER FOUR: Maybe it's the French plaits?

He, Teddy Remus Lupin, was from this day forth, in love-that's right, _in love_-with best friend of 12 years, Victoire Annabel Weasley.

How did he know this?

He had no bloody clue.

All he knew was that it hit him quite suddenly one day in September. They had only been back at Hogwarts for 3 weeks, himself in 7th year, and Victoire in 5th.

"I'm so glad you could borrow this thing off James." Victoire whispered, as they edged under James' invisibility cloak. It was the dead of the night, and they were planning on sneaking down to the kitchens. Victoire had been complaining all night that the house-elf's must have a grudge against Gryffindor, ever since her Aunt Hermione had tried to get them to all on strike a few years ago.

Either way, the theory was that they didn't send up as much nourishing food as they usually did. But as they had no grudge against them, Teddy agreed to go down with her.

At three in the morning.

"Oh the things I do for you." Teddy whispered back, as they slipped round a corner and started down the marble staircase.

"But you love me anyway." Victoire whispered back, her freckles standing out on her pale face. He could see them quite clearly, seeing as if he turned to look at her, their faces were inches from each other's.

It was a rather awkward prospect, as ever since the Victoire-In-The-Pond incident, Teddy had realized that he had …

Oh sweet Merlin, he was even embarrassed to think of his potential romantic feelings inside his own head.

Point was, was that he fancied her like mad.

"Come on, this way." He tugged on her arm, and they headed towards the corridor that would lead to the painting of fruit.

They managed to get halfway across the entrance hall, when Professor Carter (the new Potions master, after Slughorn retired) back walking out with professor Longbottom.

"Crap!" Victoire breathed and they hurried back into the wall next to the hour glasses that recorded the house points.

Ever since a treacle tart exploding incident in their first week, as funny as it was, had sent the teachers into a frenzy of tension. Anyone caught smelling remotely like treacle tart was hauled in for questioning.

It didn't help that he happened to like treacle tart. And it was priceless when a whole lot of it had exploded right over the teachers table at breakfast that morning. It was really something to see Professor Bennet (the equivalent of the old Professor MacGonagall) shaking stray cream out of her eyes and looking murderous.

But because of that incident, the teachers were determined to catch it. If they caught him and Victoire out of bed at three in the morning, then they were as good as dead. Sure Professor Longbottom was nice enough, but Victoire had a shrewd feeling that they were all being paid more.

Once they had gone, they sighed with relief and carried on.

It was once they had reached the corridor full of paintings of food that the un-thinkable had happened.

One of Victoire's French-plaits had swung round and was resting on his shoulder, as Victoire turned to look for teachers.

He willed himself not to look at it, but he couldn't help it-it was too mesmerising. He didn't know what it was about them-they were only French plaits for Merlin's sake, but every time she wore them, she had no idea the immense power she had over him.

"Vick?" He whispered. She didn't answer. "_Vicka_!"

"What?" She flung round. Thank goodness-the plait was off him now.

"Erm … nothing." He said, tickling the pear as he did so. The doorknob appeared, and they quickly went inside.

Despite the early hours of the morning, the entire house elf's were bustling around, all with a stray job to do. At once, several came up to them, one included Kreacher.

"Hello young master, how may we serve you?" He asked, bowing low and the locket he always wore swinging wildly.

"We were just hoping for some food." Victoire asked politely, pulling off the cloak. The house elf's obliged at once, bringing a dozen pastries and chocolate éclairs. Victoire looked delighted and took them.

"Hey Winky, how are you?" Teddy asked the elf. She looked a little drunk, but then again, she nearly always was. His godfather had told him that she had never really gotten over Mr Crouch sacking her.

"I'm fine Master Teddy." She hiccuped, straightening her skirt. She ambled her way over to the fireplace and downed a bottle of butterbear. Victoire looked amused.

"She'll get over it eventually." She said.

"That's what Aunt Hermione said like 20 years ago." Teddy answered back.

Victoire snickered and thanked the house elf's. Amidst many "Thank you Mistress Victoire!" she flung the cloak around themselves, and hiding the food as they went, started up the corridor and into the entrance hall.

They didn't talk back up to the Gryffindor common room. But it was by the fifth floor corridor, when anything interesting happened.

Teddy caught sight of one of Victoire French plaits again, just as Peeves came hurtling up the corridor, singing loudly. As he whooshed over them, Teddy was too busy trying to ignore the swooping feeling in his stomach to think of keeping a tight hold on the cloak.

As a result, it flew off.

Victoire squeaked, as Peeves turned around upside down in midair. He cackled loudly at the sight.

"Students out of bed?" He said evilly. "What luck! FILCH!"

"Oh Merlin, Teddy!" Victoire grabbed the cloak, but Teddy was possessed-he couldn't think about anything except of those French plaits.

"_Teddy_!" Victoire hissed, grabbing his arm, and attempted to pull him away. Peeves continued shouting "TEDDY-WEDDY AND THE WEASAL! DOWN THE FITH FLOOR CORRIDOR!" as Victoire panicked. Teddy felt oddly serene …

He didn't know what it was about the French plaits that was so … hmmm … was it the way they were interlocked with the next strand of hair? Or the way she had tied them off with golden ribbons? Or was it-

"Mr Lupin! Miss Weasley! Explain exactly why you two are out of bed at … eleven minutes past three in the morning?!"

Oh crap.

* * *

"I don't get it." Victoire said as they scrubbed down the various trophies in the trophy room. "The _Nargles _made you go all zoned out like that?"

Yes, he had used Nargles as the excuse. He'd rather say that than admit if was because he'd been ogling her hair of all things.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me …" Teddy replied. "One minute I was about to run, next in all la-di-da, you know …"

"Hmmm …interesting." Victoire murmured. "We'll have to tell Auntie Luna."

"Yeah …"

It was then it hit him-he had gotten them in the worst trouble they'd been in years, just because he was staring at her.

He realized then he didn't just fancy her.

"_I think …" He hesitated. "I think she looks beautiful." He muttered, talking to the floor. Harry grinned, and Ron whooped. _

"_What?" Teddy asked, as though apprehensive to find out the answer. _

"_You're in love with her, mate." Harry told him. Teddy looked terrified. _

"_What?!" _

"_You said she was beautiful." Ron said. "Not hot, not sexy, not pretty. But beautiful." _

The memory came back to him as clear as day. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had been right.

He loved the girl scrubbing the Quidditch cup with a rag next to him.

_Loved _her.

So that's how he, Teddy Remus Lupin, was from that day forth, in love-that's right, _in love_-with his best friend of 12 years, Victoire Annabel Weasley.

And he still didn't have a bloody clue why.

Maybe it was the French plaits?

Or maybe-

Ok yes. It was definitely the French plaits.

Oh sweet Merlin, what had be gotten himself into?

* * *

A/N: Aaaand we're making progress. Teddy knows he's in luuurve with dear old Vicka. I hope you all liked it.

Reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	5. The French Plait Problem

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as i wish i own Teddy, i sadly don't.

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: The French Plait Problem.

"I'm serious Rosie, I don't get it." Victoire said angrily. Her cousin wrinkled her nose, as she did when she was thinking hard.

"So … let's go over it again." Rose said. "You feel like you have to impress him, and you feel butterflies every time you see him."

"Or think about him."

"Or think about him." Rose added. She looked thoughtful. "Sorry, I don't have a clue."

Victoire sighed. Rose was a good friend, but her cousin was only 10, whereas she was 16. The closest girl to her age was either her younger sister Chantelle, her best friend at Hogwarts, Joanna, or her cousin Anne.

"Look, I'm probably going crazy, ok?" Victoire said. Rose tugged on one of Victoire's French plaits.

"And you say that Teddy's obsessed with your French plaits?" She asked. Victoire nodded.

"I asked him why, and he said "Erm … you know, they're … just, you know … er-what's that, Grandma Molly? Sorry Vicka got to go." and he ran off."

"Not very informative." Rose agreed.

"That's why I'm asking."

"So now we have two problems."

Victoire sighed again. They had been analysing the problem all morning-why Victoire felt differently towards Teddy lately. Add the problem of the French plaits, and it was too over-whelming.

Truth be told, she had no idea why Teddy loved her French plaits so much. It had been bothering her as much as the strangeness of her newly acquired feelings towards him.

"Maybe Teddy does know why he thinks your French plaits are awesome." Rose was saying. "But doesn't want to say?"

"But why wouldn't he?" Victoire asked. Rose shrugged.

"Well … I have a theory. But you may not like it." She said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well …"

"Rose I swear by the grave of dead-Uncle-Fred that if you do not tell me right now, I will get Teddy to hex you into a million tiny pieces."

"Fine, fine." Rose muttered. "I thought just maybe … Teddy loves your French plaits, because he loves you?"

Victoire laughed.

"Teddy-love-_love_-me-you-think-oh Merlin-oh-sweet-_Merlin _Rosie!"

"Why not?" Rose retorted. "And maybe ... you love him back?"

"Yeah, and Auntie Luna doesn't believe in Nargles." Victoire said, trying hard not to laugh again. She was almost crying because she was laughing so hard. "And maybe that's _insane_?"

"Is it?" Rose started sounding, as Uncle Ron had put it 'Hermione-fied' now. Rose had inherited Aunt Hermione's brains. "Look, you say you feel differently towards Teddy-maybe it's because you fancy him?"

Victoire considered this. _No way … that _is _insane … _

"Rose, I've been through this concept back when I was 14." Victoire said. "That was about when I started feeling different. But it's probably just because we're getting older. I actually had my eye on this 7th year last year … he had blue hair if you can believe that."

"I can, this _is _Teddy we've come to know and love." Rose said, sounding amused. "And maybe in more ways than one-?"

Victoire threw her pillow at her. Rose squealed and fell off the bed.

"Anyway, if I fancy _him_, then how can I fancy Teddy?" Victoire said reasonably. Rose appeared with a usual look of brilliance (as she liked to call it).

"Have you got a picture of him?" She asked. Victoire nodded and fished it out of her bedside table drawer. She had stolen a picture of him last year in the common room as he talked to one of Teddy's friends. It wasn't a very good one, as her friend Joanna had walked right on front of the camera as she took it, so Victoire had to stop herself from sniggering, as the surprised look of her friend looked back out of the picture. She handed it to Rose.

"I suppose he's cute." Rose said. "Why's Jo right in the middle?"

"She walked in front of the camera. But you can just see him in the left corner-look!" Victoire pointed him out, blue hair and all.

Just then they heard Teddy's voice downstairs of Shell Cottage.

"Speak of the devil." Rose said. Hey got up and went downstairs, Victoire somewhat confident that the 'Victoire-loves-Teddy-theory' had just been proved wrong. Now all that remained was the French-Plait-Problem-

"Hey, Vicka."

"Oh! Hey …" Victoire felt the butterflies again and immediately felt confused again.

"Hey-oh that's a good picture!" Teddy took the photo from her, and laughed at Joanna in the middle. "When did you take this? I don't remember posing … that's probably why I'm talking to Ben in the background …"

"Yea ... wait, what?!"

Victoire shared a glance with Rose. They both snatched back the photo and stared at the blue-haired boy Victoire had thought she fancied. Now that she compared the two, there was no doubt that the blue-haired boy in the picture was Teddy.

Now that she came to think about it, she wondered why she'd never met the person before, as he always seemed to hang around with Teddy's friends. She must never have recognised him because of Teddy changing his appearance every now and then.

But wait, it was boy in the picture was Teddy … and she fancied the boy in the picture … then that meant-

"Rose! My room, now!"

They ran up to Victoire's room and bolted the door.

"Rose, I'm in love with Teddy!" Victoire cried. Rose only smiled.

"I know, I'm always right."

* * *

A/N: And as the summery says, Rose is the only one making sense. Victoire now knows she's been bitten by the love bug. Ugh ... remind me to never use that saying again.

I wasn't going to write this origonally. I wrote this 3 times before i got it right. By the time i did it, i was in a very bad mood -sigh-

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	6. Why is he Staring at her French Plaits?

**DISCLAIMER: **If i owned Teddy Lupin, i'd be married to him by now.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Why is he Staring at My daughter's French Plaits?

Teddy didn't know what to do.

Here he was, in love with his best friend, yet he had no idea what to do.

He supposed he ought to talk to Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione-they fell in love with each other after all. But not right now. Right now-he was too depressed to do anything.

"Come on Teddy-Bear." Uncle Bill was saying. "You've been like this for almost 2 weeks."

Teddy just grunted. He was quite comfortable on the couch in Shell Cottage.

"Look, Vicka isn't even here, yet you're slaving away the hours on our living room couch." Bill carried on. He moved Teddy's feet off the end and sat down. "What's wrong? You can tell _me_, right?"

"Not really." Teddy sat up. It wasn't like him to be rude. "I'm sorry Uncle Bill, I'm just … confused. And worried. And even more confused."

"Want to talk?"

Teddy supposed he ought to stop himself. If he started talking, he'd never shut up. Plus this was Victoire's father. If he told him he was in love his oldest daughter, Fleur would personally hunt him down.

"I-not really." He said again. Bill sighed.

"Ok, if you won't talk to me, then you have to talk to Victoire." He stood up.

"Wha-NO!" Teddy yelled, causing Victoire's 13-year-old sister to poke her head in from the kitchen. "No, ok I'll talk!"

He felt like a guilty convict off those muggle Pellyvision shows.

"Good." Bill sat down, obviously pleased by the turn of events. Well, Teddy didn't have to tell him everything.

"Ok, I've fallen for a girl." Teddy started. "And … problem is that we're pretty good friends. I don't know whether I should tell her or not."

Bill looked thoughtful. "Ah. The whole loving you best friend deal. You might want to talk to Uncle Ron on that one. He's more of an expert than I am."

"Surely you can help me?" Teddy didn't really feel like apperating right now.

"I'll try … look, you have two options." Bill held up one hand. "Tell her. Or don't. Both options have consequences, but both have good ides to it too. You have to choose sooner or later."

"I pick later." Teddy muttered.

"Teddy-Bear look." Bill lifted his hand again. "On one side-you could tell her. She might love you back, and you can be happily together as a couple. She might not love you back. But she might be ok with that. Or she might not. It can go down many different roads.

"Then you could not tell her. She'll always be your friend, but she'll never know how you feel. If she finds out by accident, then she'll wonder why you've kept such a big secret. And she'll feel like you can't trust her."

"I don't like either option, to be honest." Teddy said.

"Of course."

They were silent for a moment. Then Bill changed the subject entirely.

"Why were you staring at my daughter's hair the other day?"

Teddy felt his heart stop, he was sure of it.

"I-I wasn't …"

Bill was suddenly grinning.

"But I saw you." He said. "You were staring at Victoire's hair. She had French plaits in. I saw."

Holy sweet Merlin. He couldn't help himself the other day. She was so … uh. He didn't know. But shew ore French plaits (he couldn't resist).

"It's ok if you think my daughter looks somewhat decent." Bill said. "But it might be nice if you told her. That way, you may see her reaction. And it may not be that different to another reaction … if you know what I mean."

Whaaaaat?

How on earth was Merlin supposed to know what that meant? Let alone him …

"Uncle Bill, wha-"

But he had tapped his nose and walked away, leaving him exactly how he felt before.

He didn't know what to _say_, as well as do, now.

He leant down on the couch again. A nice brooding was definitely in order.

He looked up at the wall, and saw a family portrait of Bill's family. Victoire must have been about nine in it. And she was wearing French plaits …

* * *

Bill snickered to himself. "That boy's got it bad …" He muttered, as he saw Teddy stare up at Victoire's picture on the wall. The one where she wore French plaits.

Teddy was in for a long think. Hopefully by then, he'd know what to do.

* * *

A/N: And now Bill's involved. Sort of. Eh. Whatever. And I know, "They're not together, omigod, kiiiillllll Mooooon!" but before you throw pitchforks at me, i swear they get together in the end. Besides that, i hope you liked.

I hate having really long chapter title's, because you can't fit the whole thing into the chapter title box. Grrr.

Come on, who _wouldn't _call him Teddy-Bear? Sure, it's something a 18-yar-old wizard might not like, but still ... and yes, in this story we've skipped the year, and this takes place in the summer between Victoire's 6th and 7th year. I think ... either way, in this chapter, Teddy is 18 and Victoire is 16. Soon to be 19 and 17. Again, i think.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	7. Don't Wear French Plaits!

**DISCLAIMER: **HPNM (Harry Potter is not mine).

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Don't wear French Plaits!

She was only there to pick up her sister Chantelle. She was over at Frank Longbottom's house, who only lived a few hills away. Victoire's dad had asked her to go fetch her.

Now she found herself talking to Auntie Luna about Teddy.

That was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Auntie Luna, I really just need to get Chantelle." Victoire said earnestly. She turned over her shoulder. "CHANTELLE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW, OR I'LL GET TEDDY TO HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

They don't call her a loving sister for nothing.

"I'm coming!" Came a faint voice from upstairs. She had said that half an hour ago.

"I'm sure Chantelle and Frank are having fun." Luna was saying. She moved to an oddly shaped teapot and poured some tea into a mug painted with sunflowers. She poured another one for Victoire, who accepted it gratefully.

No matter how odd Auntie Luna was, Victoire had always liked the Longbottom's. Frank, Kadee and Alice, the children, were an odd bunch themselves, but nice enough, and Neville was her Herbology professor at Hogwarts. They always had an optimistic approach to life, and Victoire wished she could hang around them more often.

They didn't live far away from Shell Cottage. A few hills away from them were a small town, a few minutes walk from the beach below the cliffs behind Shell Cottage. The Longbottom's house was located to the fields beside the village, with an overgrown garden and a tall house that you could tell belonged to Luna.

"Thanks Auntie Luna." Victoire said. She tasted the tea and gagged-it tasted like rotten cheese.

"That's all right, Victoire." Luna said cheerfully. She pulled out a chair from the round table and sat down, indicating that Victoire do the same. She did, pretending to take another sip of the tea to be polite. "I think we can assume that Frank and Chantelle will be another half an hour or so. That sister of your's is never exactly on time for anything."

"Yes, last year, she was two hours late to a Christmas party down in the village." Victoire said. "In the end, she completely missed it."

Luna laughed brightly. That was another thing Victoire liked about the family. Their laughter was infectious, and always seemed to make you want to laugh with them. Their smiles were just the same.

"But then, we have to remember." Luna said. "Sometimes, being constantly late can be a good thing."

"How so?" Victoire asked.

"Well, think of the circumstances. The Christmas party was ransacked by gatecrashers-in the end, they stole everything, and no one had a good time. Maybe it would have been a good thing if she had missed it. Everything has consequences, and unfortunately, consequences seem to be the only thing people ever notice."

Victoire shook her head slightly. Even though the party _hadn't _been gatecrashed, Auntie Luna was the one person who could branch off into some completely random subject.

"Well, I don't look at the consequences all the time." Victoire said definitely, pretending to drink more tea.

"I wouldn't be sure." Luna said. "If more people looked at the positive results of a choice to make, they wouldn't be worried on which choice to make. People always consider the bad outcomes."

"Well, shouldn't people consider what bad things might happen?" Victoire asked. She was judging on a decision she had to make-whether to tell Teddy about her … stupid feelings for him. (Damn it, she couldn't even deny that now).

Luna shook her head and smiled. "If you looked at the good things, and accept that bad things will happen, no matter what you choose, then you'll see things in a different light. For example-give me a hard choice to make."

"Er …" Well, why not? "Whether to tell someone that you fancy them."

"Hmmm." Luna thought for a moment. "I'd tell them."

"Why?"

"Because." Luna put down her tea to watch her more closely. "Look at the positives-one one hand, you tell them-he may like you back. And you can be happy."

"But-"

"Ignoring the bad's, Victoire." Luna reminded her with another smile. "And on the other hand, you don't tell them-you could be their friend, and won't have to face possible ridicule."

"But if you look at it that way, wouldn't telling them be better?" Victoire asked. "Because it'd be better just to _know _whether you have a chance with them, rather than always settling for being 'just a friend'?"

Luna smiled and took another gulp of tea. "You're learning, Victoire."

"But what about the consequences?" Victoire argued. "You can't just ignore them?"

"No." Luna agreed. "But don't dwell on them. Sometimes, risks are worth it. If you told him-the bad outcome is that he may not like you back. But how bad is that really? If they don't, you know that it isn't meant to be-you could get over it. Or he might find it awkward and not want to know you."

"See?" Victoire asked, but Luna held up a hand to let her continue.

"But if they react like that, who's to say that they were the right one in the first place?"

Victoire opened her mouth to argue, but closed it, unable to think of an answer. That _was _true … but …

"I can't think of an argument to that." Victoire admitted.

"That is exactly my point." Luna said. "You've come a long way in decision making in this last 10 minutes, Victoire."

"Right." Victoire pretended to drink again. "Why are they taking so long?" Victoire muttered. She had to have Chantelle home by dinner.

Luna sat and hummed a cheery tune for a while, gazing out the kitchen window. Victoire followed her gaze and saw 8-year-old Kadee playing with her 5-year-old sister, Alice in the fields with what looked like a cat.

"You have an interesting way of looking at things, Auntie Luna." Victoire said after a while.

"Thank you." Luna said. "I find that a positive outlook, can lead to positive things. Just hold your head high and good things will happen-they just take time, and you have to stay true to yourself."

"I don't know why my brother thinks you're crazy." Victoire told her, and Luna offered her more tea. Victoire shook her head and Luna poured herself some more.

"People have their opinions." Luna said, sitting back down. "But I was in Ravenclaw for a reason. And I'm assuming that your choice of example of decision before wasn't a coincidence?"

Victoire almost swallowed a gulp full of tea, as she pretended to drink, as her mouth fell open in horror. Luna was looking quite serene.

"I-I … I don't fancy anyone …" Victoire said lamely.

"Victoire, I've seen the way you act around a certain someone." Luna said. "It's how I first acted around Neville. She gestured to the ceiling, where Neville voice could be heard, as it was the summer holidays.

"I … er …"

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." Luna said. Victoire trusted her on that one-Luna never lied.

"I-ok. I guess I fancy someone … Teddy, if you can believe that."

"I can." Luna said. "I fell for my best friend too."

"I guess you did!" How could Victoire have forgotten that? She didn't have only Aunt Hermione to talk to after all! Ok, Auntie Luna was a bit out of it, but she was smart enough, (the decision making lecture was proof).

"So are you going to tell him?" Luna asked.

"If I look at the positives …" Luna smiled. "Then, the only decision that I can make is to tell him."

She never thought she'd say that.

"Good luck." Luna said, just as Chantelle and Frank finally turned up.

"Can Frank stay for dinner, Auntie Luna?" Chantelle asked.

"Of course, Chantelle." Luna said.

"Wha-? You spend all that time just to ask him to dinner?!" Victoire asked in outrage. Chantelle grinned and ran outside into the sunshine with Frank right behind.

Victoire was about to follow when Luna called out:

"Oh and when you do tell him, I suggest you don't wear French plaits, or else he won't understand a word you're saying." Luna laughed. "He loves them that much."

Victoire left even more confused, yet maybe a little wiser than before.

Well, that's what she liked to think. She still wasn't sure if telling Teddy was the right thing. But one thing she could be sure of was that Teddy loved her French plaits.

And she was getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

A/N: This one doesn't have much to do with the french plait concept except for right at the end, but i reeeeally wanted to get the Auntie Luna conversation in there. I love Luna, though i'm afraid she's a little OOC here. She just didn't want to cooperate.

And in my opinion, Hannah Abbott throws herself off a veeery high cliff while Neville and Luna marry under a clump of Nargles.

-Cough- Anywho, i hope my decision making lecture via Luna made sense. It probably didn't. Victoire just needed the decision to talk to Teddy ... or something. Oh i don't know, i'm tired.

Today, i offically am on holiday for the year (minus exams). Woot! So i want to say:

_Merry merry Christmas, _

_It's Christmas time, _

_HOORAY! _

_Merry Christmas everyone! _

_Love Moon._

Hope you liked, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	8. The Mysterious Powers of French Plaits

**DISCLAIMER: **HPNM.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Mysterious Powers of French Plaits.

2 days.

2 _days_.

Holy sweet Merlin.

Victoire Annabelle Weasley was off to Hogwarts in 2 days. She was going to be 7th year, and would be accompanied by many cousins (including Albus and Rose who were going to be 1st years).

But that wasn't the point. He, Teddy-was _not _going to be at Hogwarts with her.

Sure, they weren't together last year, but last year, Victoire didn't like anyone. He had overheard his best friend whispering to Rosie bout how she fancied the arse off someone (and that was a direct quote).

So basically, he had no bloody chance with the girl of his dreams.

And she was off in 2 days, to get off with the man of _her _dreams.

So obviously, Teddy was to be found on the couch in the lounge at home, wondering what on earth he was going to do.

"You know, your father was in the exact same situation, many years ago." His Gran said at night after dinner.

Teddy looked up in surprise. His Gran hardily ever talked about his dad. He had the feeling that the whole "werewolf" deal had made her not feel to fondly towards him.

"Really?" He asked.

His Gran nodded. "The one person who could have told you the whole story, died before he did, but I'm sure someone must know …" she thought for a moment. "Grandma Molly. Or Grandad Arthur. Uncle Harry might know."

Teddy thought for a moment. It was times like now he _needed_ his dad. No matter what others may think, Teddy missed his parents terribly. He had always tried to stay strong, but he would always remember on the night before he was to go to Hogwarts. He had cried silently before he went to sleep, because he was scared all right, to be going alone and his parents weren't there to comfort him.

What would he do if he were in Teddy's situation? Obviously whatever he did worked, because he got off with a woman 13 years younger than him, and had pink hair for Merlin's sake.

He was going to find out that story.

* * *

When he arrived at the Burrow, all the was quiet.

"Grandma Molly?" He shouted. "Grandad Arthur?"

"In here, dear!" He heard his … well, not grandma exactly, but as good as, call from the kitchen. He went in, to see her at the table, reading the paper.

"How are you Teddy?" She asked. "Excitedly to be getting off to your new job?"

Teddy had just been accepted as an auror. He had started training ever since he'd finished Hogwarts, and after completing a year's work, they were ready to accept him. A pretty good feat, seeing as most people took 3 years to become an auror. Though Harry had set the record for becoming one after only a few months study. He was still 17 when he joined.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Teddy answered. But he didn't have long (2 days!) so he cut to the chase. "Grandma, do you know the story of how my mum and dad got together?"

Grandma Molly suddenly chuckled. She eventually was laughing so hard, that the paper in her hands shook.

"What?"

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll love that story." She said. "You remember Sirius Black?"

"The one in that photo over the mantelpiece?" Teddy asked. He had been Harry's dad's best friend and Harry's godfather.

"That's the one." Grandma Molly sniggered a bit. "He was always the life of Order meetings back then, during the second war. That was when your mum and dad fell for each other."

"Ok …"

"Well, I knew your mother had a thing for your dad. But I wasn't really that sure about your dad. He always seemed a bit … weary about Tonks."

"How?"

"Well, now I know it was because he didn't believe himself good enough for her." She said. "But back then, it always looked as if we were force feeding him bubotuber pus whenever he had to sit next to her at the meetings.

"One meeting, about May, Remus and Tonks found themselves siting next to each other. At some point, halfway through, Tonks snapped.

"She said that she couldn't stand it anymore, and that she couldn't just sit there, when the man everyone knew she wanted was right next to her."

"Can't see dad too happy with that." Teddy muttered. Everyone had told him that his dad was the sensible one.

"Well, he looked on Tonks' other side, and Mundungus Fletcher was there. He said something like "Since when were you in love with Mudungus?" everyone was laughing at this point. And Tonks goes "No you silly old goose! I'm in love with _you_!"."

Teddy marvelled at the fact. Everyone told him that his mother had always been a bit outspoken, but to announce her love for him, in front of everyone?

"But Uncle Harry said they didn't get together for nearly a year afterwards?" he asked.

"I was getting to that. Remus says "Since when was I a goose?" Tonks says "Since you became so blind as to see me right under your nose." And by this time, she was under his nose, mind you. Then she said something along the lines of "I've had boyfriends before, but none were who I could see going anywhere. I want to find someone I'll be with and see continuing into something more. I want to find my forever. I want you."."

"Mum was a bit confident, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that's why we liked her." Grandma Molly said. "She may have been a bit of a hindrance rather than a help sometimes, but we loved her for it. It was that point, when Sirius says "That's your cue to propose, mate.""

"And what did dad do?"

"Nothing. He ran for it."

Teddy was astonished. How could his mother have such courage to say something like that, without even knowing what might happen? Just to have him run away afterwards?

"Tonks was always up for a challenge. And when she wanted something, she didn't wait for it to come to her." Grandma Molly got up with her paper. "She went straight to it, to see whether it wanted her too. And I think Victoire would like to know whether she has a chance with you, Teddy-bear. Goodnight."

Grandma Molly winked, and left the room.

Teddy was sat dumbstruck.

Since when-… was he just supposed to-wha-er … did his Grandma just imply that Victoire also loved him?

It was possible.

But not very likely.

Er …

So wait-he was just supposed to tell Victoire that he loved her? If he did that, she'd probably just laugh in his face.

But if he did tell her, he supposed she might not go out with anyone else, in fear of hurting his feelings. But then, that's like he's just trapped her into a corner. Maybe it was best not to tell.

But what if she really _did _love him back? Then if he told her, she'd he happy. He'd be happy. And they could be happy together.

That was a good enough reason, right?

Great, now he wanted to tell her, but then again, he didn't.

He was right where he started.

He glanced up at the Burrow's kitchen wall. There were many family portraits hanging there, including Victiore's family. She would have been about 14 in the picture, yet the French plaits in her hair were as vivid in his mind, like recently.

Great, he now reminded himself that he had yet an_other _problem. Why the hell he loved Victoire's French plaits. Because, well, they weren't _that_ pretty, were they?

His head was swimming too much now. All he knew was that he loved Victoire, and her French plaits. Maybe the French plaits caused him to fall in love with Victoire in the first place?

Great, he was lured into a complicated situation, because Victoire liked to wear French plaits in her hair!

Who knew the mysterious powers that French plaits had upon the male species? He supposed he ought to go pack.

Because once he told Victoire that he loved her because of the way she wore her _hair_, he was going to move to Australia.

* * *

A/N: I made Teddy an auror beause i can't see him as anything else. It just ... suits him in my opinion. And yes, Harry was acepted as an auror at 17. It said so on JKR's website when Harry was wizard of the month.

I have no idea why i made Tonks say "Silly goose". My friend once said that to me when i left my umbrella at school. I've having fun writing this, but why does it only have about 2 constant reviewers? I was getting truckloads when they were oneshots ...

I hope you all liked it. Reivews apriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	9. Why Do You Love My French Plaits?

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

* * *

French Plaits. 

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. He has no idea why. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? Everyone else is. [PostDH TeddyVictoire was originally individual stories

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: Why Do You Love My French Plaits? 

She was going to be leaving.

_Tomorrow_.

She-Victoire Annabel Weasley was in a complete state of disarray. She had no bloody clue what to do.

She also had another problem, also known as "The French-Plait problem". It was figuring out why Teddy went all mesmerized on her whenever she wore French Plaits.

Unfortunately, she was leaving tomorrow. For 10 months, and Teddy still didn't know how she felt. What if he met some gorgeous super model at his new job, and went off with her?

Great-she was competing with a super Model!

"Say hi, Vicka!"

Victoire looked up to see her sister Chantelle holding up some muggle contraption Grandad Arthur had been keeping in The Burrow attic.

"What the hell is that?" Victoire asked. Chantelle had been marvelling at all the muggle thins since that morning.

"This, sis is a _Video Recorder_." Chantelle said. She pressed a button, and turned it around. Victoire saw a tiny screen showing the carpet of the floor, where the camera was pointing. Chantelle lifted t up, and Victoire saw the lounge wall. "You press this big red button, and it records things. So you can say or do anything, and you can watch yourself later on!"

"Brilliant." Victoire muttered. She really wasn't in the mood. Chantelle started recording again, filming random objects, such as the lamp in the corner. She turned the camera on Victoire.

"So say something!" Chantelle asked. Suddenly, the camera fizzed and sparked. "Damn! The magic's interfering again."

She whacked the camera a few times, and the screen flicked into life again.

"Come on!" Chantelle prompted.

"Hello." Victoire said. She leaned back on the couch, and Chantelle sighed. She put the camera down on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Come on, what's up?" She asked "You haven't been this depressed since I broke your broomstick last year."

Victoire tried to hold her tongue. If she started her story, she'd never stop. Unfortunately, her sister always did seem to have an extraordinary amount of power over her, and in an instant, started explaining everything.

"… and now I'm off to Hogwarts tomorrow, Teddy still doesn't know I'm completely in love with him, and now I have to compete with a super model!" she finished. Chantelle, who had looked amazed since she mentioned she was in love with Teddy, now snorted.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd confess your love for Teddy." She said. "This is like … Christmas come early!"

"You're kidding, right?" Victoire asked. Chantelle shook her head.

"No. Victoire, look-just tell him. You'll feel better too."

Suddenly, the camera beeped. Chantelle picked it up-a little video tape was flashing in the middle of the screen.

"Damn, I left it on again." She said. "The tapes all out. I keep on doing that."

"Look, I wish you good luck." She said, as she put the camera down again, rewinding the tape to the beginning. "And if you do decide to make a confession, make sure I'm there-it'll be too good to miss. I may even video tape it."

"Thanks, that's very reassuring." Victoire said. Chantelle winked and left for the kitchen.

So now what? She either told him, or didn't. And if she was planning on doing so, she had to pretty damn soon.

"Hey Mrs Weasley, is Vicka here?"

Oh crap-that was him.

"Hey Teddy!" Tom said, Victoire's younger brother. Teddy greeted him, and waved to Victoire and joined her on the couch.

"How are you?" Teddy asked. "Excited to be in your final year?"

"Sure." Victoire muttered. Teddy frowned.

"Look, your mum owled me to come-she said you've not been yourself lately, moping around a lot. What's up? She said if anyone could get you to talk, I could."

Victoire glanced up at Teddy, and felt the twinge in her stomach-there was no doubt about the loving him thing. What should she do? Tell him now?

"Nothing's up." She said.

Teddy sighed. She stood up, but promptly tripped over the video camera Chantelle had left behind.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Muggle thing." Victoire explained. She looked on the top, and found a play button. At once, her mother's face come onto the screen, with Chantelle's excited voice in the background. "It let's you record things."

"That's brilliant!" Teddy exclaimed. Keen to keep things like this, and no where near dangerous territory (IE surprise confessions) Victoire encouraged looking at the tae Chantelle had filmed.

It was only when her own face come onto the screen. "Say hi Vicka!" Chantelle's voice said.

Crap. Chantelle had left the tape on while they had been talking! She had tot turn this off before Teddy saw her spill her guts on screen.

"Quick, we have to turn it off!" Victoire said suddenly.

"Why?" Teddy asked bewildered.

"Because … because it might blow up!" Victoire invented-she couldn't find the stop button. Chantelle was asking her what was up …

"Blow up?!" Teddy looked apprehensively at the camera.

"Yes! We need to turn it off … stop button …" She muttered. She was trying not to say … any second now, Teddy was going to know that she loved him …

"Yes!" Victoire found and pressed the stop button, just as she said on the screen, "Well, it's about Teddy …"

"What was about me?" Teddy asked. Victoire looked up at her best friend.

"Why do you love my French plaits?" She asked suddenly. She inwardly slapped herself.

"Wha-what?" Teddy stammered. She thought she could see a little fear in his eyes, but she probably imagined it.

"Why-why do you love my French plaits?" Victoire asked more calmly. If she was going to ask this, she was going to get an answer …

"I don't … they're-er … you look … d'you-um …" Teddy seemed to mutter nonsense under his breath before saying quickly. "Erm, I've got to go-I'll might not be able to see you off at the platform tomorrow, so bye I guess."

And he disaprated.

What the _hell _was that about?

She wouldn't see him until Christmas? Teddy obviously didn't want to answer the question … maybe …

_Right_, she thought. _I've made up my mind._

She was going to tell Teddy, super model or no super model. She might throw up, she may stammer. She may even blush so hard until she was a vibrant shade of purple. But she had to do it.

_This better be bloody worth it_.

* * *

A/N: I guess pimping does work, because i got heaps of reviews for the last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you-you all made my day. 

I know some people are impacient to see how they get to kissing on platform 9 & 3/4, and i assure you all-we do get there eventualy. It's just i have 14 chapters planned. So we're getting there, but we're not quite there yet. Thanks for all your pacience.

So i hope you all liked. The camera scenario was somewhat inspired by the Hannah Montana epsisode "Good Golly Miss Dolly". (Oh how i love that show). I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but whatever. If you all like it, i'm not complaining.

Reviews apprictaed, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	10. Watch Out For The French Plaits

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: Watch Out for the French Plaits.

That was that. It was all over. He-Teddy Remus Lupin-had lost his chance of _ever _being with Victoire.

He had completely blown it. Victoire was leaving in-2 hours and 24 minutes to be exact, for 10 months at a school full of underage wizards, where Victoire could be subjected to all sorts of potential boyfriends.

And she still didn't know how he felt.

He had gone to her house last night. He was just going to say it-when he overheard Victoire talking to her sister.

"I'll be at Hogwarts soon." She had said.

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Well … yes in a way, it's always great to be back there … but then-I don't think I'll be able to face him when I get back."

"Oh of course-_you-know-who_."

"Exactly! I've decided that I'm going to tell him, so when I do get back, it'll be all "Hey man, I fancy he arse off you", and he'll be all "Sweet!" and kiss me, or he'll say "Merlin Victoire, that's insane!" laugh, then just leave me to cry with a bucket of ice-cream."

"Well, ice-cream does sound tempting." Chantelle said jokingly. "Ok look-I say just go for it. It won't hurt if he finds out, and I'm sure he'd prefer it if you told him, rather than anyone else."

"I just hope you-know-who won't fall for anyone else."

Teddy would've continued listening, but at that moment, Bill had panicked, because Victoire said you-know-who. It was rather chaotic from there, and so Teddy had decided just to go home.

So Victoire was going to tell someone at Hogwarts she "Fancied the arse off them" when she got back to Hogwarts. That was that-she fancied someone else. There's no way he could tell Victoire now.

That's how he came to be in the Weasley household at half past 8 in the morning. (Well, there was a lot of Wesley household's-he was in the home of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione).

He was there with the determination to seek a one on one conversation about whether he should cry or not, or write all his feelings down. Whichever would make him feel better. That was partly why he was there to see Aunt Hermione.

"Aunt Hermione!" He yelled, bursting into the kitchen. Hermione yelped with surprise and spilt coffee all over the _Daily Prophet_ Rose was reading (She was a bit too into reading, that girl was). Hugo jumped and dropped his toast. They were all still in their pyjamas and eating breakfast. "I need to talk to you!"

"Teddy?" Hermione said, looking up. "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

Technically, yes he was. Today was his first day on the job, but well, love came first, and he could suffer the over-bearing boss later.

"Well, yes but I really need to talk to you first." Teddy said. "In here?"

He didn't wait for a reply, but grabbed Aunt Hermione by the hand and dragged her into the lounge.

"Teddy, wha-?" Hermione began, but Teddy cut her off.

"Aunt Hermione," He began. "You've probably already figured this out by now, but I'm in love with Victoire, like _really _in love with her, but I just heard her say that she was in love with someone else, and now she's leaving, I was going to tell her I loved her, but _she's in love with someone else _and I don't know what to do-should I cry-? I don't _know_ Aunt Hermione; she's leaving-in-two-hours!"

Teddy panted slightly when he finished this speech, while Hermione gaped at him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a word you just said." She said. "All I got was "I really love Victoire, leaving, in love with someone else, I cry, know Aunt Hermione 2 hours"."

Teddy sighed. "Surely you got the gist?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I did. Teddy, I can assure you, Victoire's not in love with someone else."

"But-but I heard her!"

"Really?" Hermione folded her arms-something she did when getting ready to think. "What did she say, exactly?"

"Erm-something about that she wouldn't be able to face them, once she got back, and that-er, she hopes they won't fall for anyone else."

Hermione smiled. "Teddy-did she say who it was?"

"No-she called him 'You-Know-Who'."

"No wonder Ron got that owl last night." Hermione muttered. "Anyway, did she say _where _she was getting back to?"

"Well, no … but surely she meant Hogwarts? Where else could she be talking about?"

"Home?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe she's planning on telling this 'You-Know-Who' she loves them, when she gets back home at Christmas?"

"But-that'd have to be someone not at Hogwarts …" Teddy wondered out loud. "So that means it's either someone in the family-urgh, no way. Or … some one who doesn't go to school."

"You're getting there." Hermione said.

"Oh, holy sweet Merlin! She's in love with an older man!"

Hermione whacked her forehead with her palm. "Always the same-Teddy, you're a boy. Boy's always need stuff spelled out for them, because they don't get hints."

"So?"

"So-I should've learnt that by now. Teddy, the boy Victoire was talking about was you."

Him.

Hahahahahahahaha.

Yeah, right.

"Yeah, right." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Teddy, how long have you been in love with Victoire for?" He thought.

"Er-about … a couple of years?"

Hermione looked astounded. "What?!"

"Yeah …"

"Teddy!" Hermione looked amazed. "You've got to get down to the Platform! And tell her!"

"Why?"

"Teddy, if you've loved her for that long, it's way past a silly crush. People fall for their friends all the time, but those crushes pass. This is different-this is love Teddy. If you've loved her for years, then-Merlin, get down there! Go! Tell her!"

"You-you serious?" Teddy asked weekly.

"Yes I'm bloody serious!" Hermione said. Teddy knew she was-she had said 'Bloody'. "Go!"

"All right! I'll go tell her!" Teddy said, preparing to disapprate.

"Oh and as a warning." Hermione said. "Victoire's wearing French plaits today! So don't lose your-_head_! Teddy!"

He was already gone.

Hermione shook her head slightly, and turned to see Rose and Hugo listening to every word from the kitchen. Rose turned to her brother.

"I'll bet you 10 galleons that he throws up." She said.

"You're on!" Hugo agreed. They spat on their hands, and shook them.

Hermione was seriously glad she wasn't a part of this agreement.

* * *

A/N: I know ... it's been 6 days since i last updated this. That doesn't sound like a lot, compared to other stories that don't get updated for months on end, but well. This is Moon we're talking about and i happen to get guilty pretty easily. So ... i'm just going to apoligise for keeping you guys in suspense for 6 days.

But anywho. We're obviously getting somewhere now, as it's epilogue day-they day Teddy is caught kissing Victoire by James. How? Then keep reading. I hope you liked this one. I had fun writing it, though i had to do it on my sister's laptop, because she was hogging the computer by playing The Sims 2 (Though that is a brilliantly awsome game).

And i've just found out that i've been spelling "Awsome" wrong all my life. It has an "e" in it.

Ah well, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	11. He Loves me Because of My French Plaits?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU PostDH:

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: He Loves me because of my French Plaits?!

In about 30 minutes, she Victoire would be leaving for 10 months to Hogwarts. She'd never wanted to go less. Sure she was glad at the thought of seeing her friends again, and sleeping in her house dormitories, and watching Quidditch games.

But she hadn't told Teddy that she loved him.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried-he'd come over to her house last night, and she thought 'Right, this'll be when I tell him'. She had even consulted her sister (who had been counselling her for the last 24 hours on the Teddy-issue). Unfortunately, she and Chantelle had been calling Teddy "You-Know-Who" encase Tom overheard them, and when their dad heard-he completely panicked. After that, Teddy seemed to have just gone home.

So she had gone to see him at his house where he lived with his Grandmother (he'd been trying to find his own place for a while now, but everything was too expensive).

But she couldn't do it. She'd chickened out at the last second. Literally.

"Teddy, you've got to know that I love y-eggs …"

Yes, eggs. She had told him that she loved _eggs_. It was the first thing that came to her mind. He had acted slightly confused, but not really suspicious, which was a bonus she guessed.

Unfortunately, Teddy was still free to get off with that aforementioned super model.

"Chantelle, Teddy isn't here yet!" She said to her sister. Chantelle looked exasperated, and whacked her video camera she had brought with them (she was planning on taking it to Hogwarts, but Victoire seriously doubted it'd work there).

"Of course he isn't." Chantelle said, moving the camera right in Victoire's face. "Say hello!"

"Hello." Victoire said quickly. "But what do you mean? He's always been here to see me off!"

"That was last year." Chantelle said. "Hey Libby!" She called to a friend, who waved at the camera. "Now, he has a job to go to, doesn't he? He's probably already at work by now."

Damn, she'd forgotten about that.

"But-but-"

"Holy sweet Merlin Vicka, if you want, just get dad to apperate you straight to him if you must, but the train's leaving in 20 minutes, so you'd better be quick about it."

Well, that was sort of out of the question. She didn't want her dad clued in about her feelings.

She needed help. Someone to talk to … someone who would give advice, good advice, something actually helpful …

"UNCLE RON!"

Yes, she did say Uncle Ron. She sort of needed a man's opinion at the moment. Victoire ran down a carriage and skidded to a halt in front of her Uncle, who was comforting a disappointed Hugo. Aunt Hermione greeted Victoire with a somewhat knowing look, and helped Rose heave her trunk on the train.

"Hey there Vicka." Uncle Ron said cheerfully. "Ready to go off to Hogwarts?"

Erm-_no_ was the answer.

"Not really, look I need your help." Victoire said quickly. "I'm in love with Teddy!"

Uncle Ron looked excited. "Really?!"

"YES!" Victoire shouted in exasperation. "YES I LOVE HIM AND HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHAT TO DO!"

"Whoa, calm down Vicka." Ron said. "Look-I take it you need advice, yeah?"

Victoire nodded.

"You want me to tell you what to do?"

Victoire nodded again.

"I say you just tell the poor boy." Ron said. "So you two can snog already and this whole charade can be over."

Say what?!

"You've got to be kidding me." Victoire said. "One-he's not here. Two-why on earth would he snog me? And three-" She paused. "Well, I can't think of a number three, but that's beside the point."

Uncle Ron laughed. "Look. I think it's safe to say that he loves you too-it's no wonder with a hair-do like that." Uncle Ron gestured to her plaits.

Wait-what on earth did her French plaits have to do with it?

Wait-did he just say Teddy loved her?

Wait-_Teddy loved her_?!

"Teddy loves me?!"

"I'd say so, as he sort of told me and Uncle Harry." Uncle Ron said. "There he is-Uncle Harry, that is."

Victoire turned and sure enough saw Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny with Albus and Lily, along with their trunks on a trolley. James appeared to have run on ahead, while Lily was obviously whinging on.

"Wait-he loves me?!" Victoire asked. "As in _loves _me?!"

"Yes Victoire-he _loves_ you, and with hair like yours, it's not surprising."

"Teddy loves me because of my French plaits-?"

She shook her head slightly. This was too bizarre.

"I-thanks Uncle Ron!" She said quickly, and ran all the way back to Chantelle. Chantelle moved the camera when Victoire appeared right in front of it.

"Teddy's in love with me, because I wear French plaits!" She told her. Chantelle snorted.

"You think?" Chantelle sniggered and hugged their father good bye, hoping on the train and hanging out the window, still filming.

This was insane-did everyone know about this?

"Tom-did you know that Teddy loves me?" She asked her little brother. Tom just laughed.

"Of course Vicka, that's _obvious_." He said, before waving at Chantelle's camera.

Holy sweet Merlin-everyone _did _know about it!

"Since when did everyone know that my best friend was in love with me?!" Victoire said out loud to anyone who was listening. No one was. "Oh come on-surely you can answer that?! Tell me-since when was Teddy in love with me?!"

"Since I was 17."

Holy crap.

He was right behind her.

* * *

A/N: I have discovered something, that you are all going to hate-i love writing cliff hangers! (groans can be heard in the distance). I know, i hate Cliffies, but dude-they're so much fun to _write_! (Because i know what's happening anyway) I hope you liked this one.

I had fun writing this chapter and the one after the next one. Only a couple more chapter's guys!

Reviews are always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	12. Those Bloody French Plaits

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Those Bloody French Plaits.

Why oh why did he have to say that?

Why?

_Why_?

"Since I was 17." Teddy said. He'd apperated straight from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house to work-and after writing a hastily explained note excusing his absence, came straight here with only 20 minutes to go until she left.

Victoire looked shocked once she had spun around. She swore loudly and turned to Chantelle.

"Don't you even think about filming this." She said threateningly. Chantelle smirked and put the camera inside the train window. "Erm-hi." She said to Teddy.

He didn't know what to say now. He knew that since he'd practically told her already, he might as well do this properly. Why else would he risk getting fired when he hadn't even worked one day?

"Come-over here." Teddy grabbed her arm, ignoring the tingling feeling in his own, and pulled Victoire a short way-away from her family. He turned to face her and had to fight the mad desires to just turn and run, or else just snog her on the spot.

"I-Victoire you'd better be grateful for me saying this, because I'm risking my job being here." He said first. Victoire folded her arms in a stubborn way.

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Teddy said, starting to feel a little desperate. _Australia, here I come … _"Victoire, remember that time when you squealed and ran from the room when you turned up in you Mickey Mouse pyjamas?"

Victoire turned slightly red about the neck. "Yeah." She said, sounding as if she was just daring him to continue the subject.

"Well … at that point, I was 17 right, and I didn't even know at that point, but I thought you we _so _damn cute in those pyjamas."

"I know Teddy." Victoire told him. "I found that piece of paper Uncle Ron threw out the window, remember?"

"I-yes, damnit!" Teddy said. Was he just going to be stating the obvious for the next minute or so? He'd planned what he was going to say, but he couldn't remember a word now. He just decided to go with the obvious …

"VICTOIRE, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

If _that _wasn't obvious, he didn't know what was …

"I-" Victoire began, but before she could say anything else, he ran for it. Just before he left, he could hear Chantelle saying "That was awesome! This is gonna make an excellent home video!"

Buggerbuggerbugger.

He ran until he could see Uncle Harry with Albus and Lily, James having disappeared off, no doubt to say hi to friends. He could see Aunt Hermione with Rose. He could even see Uncle Percy coaxing his daughter onto the train and talking loudly to anyone who'd listen about broom regulations.

He'd just screamed at his best friend that he was in love with her. He didn't mean to really … he was just supposed to say it. Unfortunately, it seemed a lot easier to say when he screamed it.

But now he'd gone and done it. All because of her bloody French plaits, he'd gone and fallen in love with her. Now he'd gone and completely _ruined _their friendship, because Victoire was in love with someone else.

Maybe there was a way to turn back time. Aunt Hermione had once told a story about a Time-Turner after all.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?"

He turned-it was Lake Hanson-his old school friend. He hadn't seen him since his last day at Hogwarts.

"Lake?" Teddy asked. Lake nodded, grinning. Teddy mirrored his expression-Lake always made you feel better.

"Yeah-I'm here to see off my cousin." Lake said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm-in a right state to be honest." Teddy told his friend.

"This has something to do with Victoire, right?" Lake asked. Teddy nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Please, any problem you had, had to do with her." Lake said with a small laugh. "I saw her before, yelling to Chantelle-something about love?"

Teddy felt his heart skip a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah-I take it you finally told her about certain feelings towards her?" Lake looked rather knowing.

"I told-her-you know-how d'you know?!" Teddy gabbled. Lake shifted aside the trunk he was holding, no doubt for his cousin and grinned even more.

"Please, it was obvious you loved her back when we were at Hogwarts. The way you were ogling her plaits all the time, I should've known, really." He said. "I take it that you scarpered?"

"Yes." Teddy said shamefully, not looking at him. Why is it that everything about his feelings towards Victoire came back to those bloody French plaits?

"Look, you know I was good at cheering people up, but you _know_ that you're not going to be cheered up unless you talk to her." Lake said. He winked as a whistle blew. "I'll write to you sometime, ok? It's was great seeing you again, mate."

"Yeah-you too." Teddy said. Lake gave a final wave and disappeared in the steam from the train.

So now what? He remembered Lake from his time at Hogwarts-he had been the more sensitive out of the two of them. Maybe he had a point. He wouldn't really feel much better unless he talked to Victoire.

So he ran back to her. Right near the end of the train. He skidded around Victoire's parents, where James was talking to Tom, and found Victoire in hysterics, talking to Chantelle.

"He just ran, Chantelle! Ran! This is insane! Why would he run if he-oh, I don't know …"

Teddy didn't know either. This was the moment of truth. _Those stupid bloody French plaits … _

"Victoire?"

* * *

A/N: Again with the cliff hanger's, i know. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't one.

I really want to post the next chapter, so don't be suprised to see it up tomorrow or something. I couldn't stand to leave you guys in suspense any longer, so i just posted this already.

And yes, this Lake is the Lake from my other Teddy story, _Don't judge a book by it's cover_. I needed someone for Teddy to talk to, and Harry was my first choice. But i couldn't interfear with the details of the epilogue.

So, it was either Lake, or Uncle Percy. Naturally, i chose Lake. I hope you liked. I really loved writing the next chapter.

Oh and speaking of the epilogue, i read it over again and realized that the time it takes for Harry to arrive and James to go "OMG he's snogging Victoire!" is something like 5 minutes. Which is a bit weird, seeing as in this story, it takes like about half an hour. So you can just ignore that peice of info.

Reviews always appriciated, so ends another long A/N, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	13. Can't Resist the French Plaits

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own HP.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire's French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Can't resist the French Plaits.

Victoire turned around. He was standing right there-he'd come back after doing a runner.

Why? Why the hell did he run?

"I-erm, sorry about running." Teddy said, coming forward so they could talk. "I kind of shocked myself-I didn't mean to scream that."

"I-well." Victoire said, feeling her neck grow hot-curse her Weasley genes. "At least you-erm … screamed it in the end, I suppose …"

Screamed it in the end? This was the so-called confession she'd been imagining for years, and all she says is it was good that he screamed in the end?!

"Er, yeah." Teddy said. "Look-Victoire, you've been my best friend forever …"

"I know …"

"And, well … we were pretty good friends …"

"I know. You were my good friend too."

"Were?"

Why didn't get it? He was the one who'd screamed "I LOVE YOU!" after all.

"Judging by the way you screamed at me, you don't exactly want to be 'friends'." Victoire air-quoted around "Friends". "And also judging by the way you ran away, you didn't mean to run."

What was she on about?!

"I didn't mean to run." Teddy said. Victoire tensed as he took a step forward, but he was only letting a few third year's onto the train. "I meant to stay."

"And talk …?" Victoire asked. Teddy nodded.

"Well-we're talking …"

"After I just screamed at you …"

"Saying you …"

"Love."

"Yes-I hate love." Victoire said abruptly. Teddy blinked.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes!" Victoire said. "It makes me confused, and I never know what to think or do. All I can think about is the bloody _love_!" Did she really just say all that? Teddy was looking somewhat hopeful.

"Are you saying that you love someone?"

Victoire rolled her eyes. This boy was _never _going to get it unless she painted a huge banner saying "I'm in love with Teddy Lupin" and suspended it above her head.

"Yes, Teddy. I'm in love with someone." Teddy suddenly looked crestfallen.

"Oh … right." He said. "Sorry for embarrassing you-I can tell, your neck is all red. I'll just go."

"Wait!" Victoire cried and grabbed his arm in order to stop Teddy from apperating. "You git, yes I'm in love with someone, no you shouldn't be bloody _leaving_!"

"Why?" Teddy asked gloomily. He glanced down where Victoire still held onto his arm, and she let go quickly. "Why should I stay? That way you can go get off with whoever it is you fancy."

Victoire blinked. He thought she was in love with someone else?

"Oh-_my _god!" Said a loud exasperated voice. They both turned to see Chantelle hanging out the window, filming everything they had just said. Only now she looked immensely annoyed. "That's _it_! I can't take this anymore! Teddy-Victoire's been in love with you for _3 years now_! Victoire-Teddy fell in love with your bloody French plaits, and soon fell in love with _you_! So holy sweet _Merlin_, get together and snog already, because you two are driving me _insane_!"

She shook her head angrily, and pressed the record button on the camera.

"Now hurry up-I haven't got a lot of film left." She said.

Victoire, who had been shocked into a standstill when Chantelle told Teddy she was in love with him, didn't even move, even when Teddy took a step forward.

"Vicka?" He asked. "Is what your sister just yelled at us true?"

"Er-the bit about me was." Victoire finally admitted. "What about _you_?" She asked.

"Er-yeah, me, all true too."

Victoire couldn't believe this.

"So … you're in love with my French plaits?" She asked finally.

"Well … I didn't mean to." Teddy said. "I promised myself I'd never admit it, but well. They're so damn pretty. Besides." He added, as if in defence. "_You_ love me. I thought you loved someone else!"

"Idiot, I'd never be in love with someone else." Victoire said. That was crazy-talk. "But you fell in love with a hair-style. At least _I _fell in love with a person!"

Ha-she had him there.

"Yeah, well." Teddy said, looking around as if for inspiration. "Can a _person_ do this?" He made some weird motion with his hands, which Victoire guessed had to do with the pattern plaits created when they went over and over the next strand.

"Yeah, but can a person do this?" Victoire hopped on one foot, as she couldn't really think of anything else to do.

"But can a person do this?" Teddy made his arms flow to the side like some sort of hula dancer. "Can they flow in the wind?"

"No" Victoire admitted. "But can a hair style do this?" She placed both her hands on Teddy's shoulders-and kissed him.

On the mouth and everything.

The only thought that penetrated her mind was, _holy sweet Merlin_!

Not only did Teddy kiss her back, but placed his hands on her waist and almost knocked her over with his enthusiasm. It was the best kiss she'd ever experienced, even including her first kiss with a Hufflepuff who looked like he was about to sweap her away on some magical broom ride.

They broke apart, and Victoire only just became aware that Chantelle was cheering "Brilliant! _Yes_!" and Teddy had changed his hair to a bright yellow as he always did when he was happy. And he was smiling.

"You win; a hair style could never have done that." He said. Victoire laughed; ignoring the fact that many people were pointing them out.

"I knew I'd win." Victoire told Teddy. "You could never resist the power of kisses."

"I can't resist French plaits, either." Teddy said.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Victoire said. "Because I have both."

This time, _he_ kissed her.

This she could get used to.

"I-Vicka! Ted-snog-what're you-_what are you doing_?!"

Of course. Mr-Butt-In-Conversations just _had _to come in when she was kissing Teddy. Huh-that was a phrase she'd never used before.

Teddy pulled away and looked at James Potter, who was standing here, gob smacked.

"I'm sure it's rather obvious what we're doing, James." Teddy said, sounding annoyed. "Heck, I think Lily would know what we're doing."

"But-but-why?" James gabbled.

"I'm-er …" Teddy glanced at Victoire, who nodded him on. "I'm … seeing her off."

"Seeing her _off_?"

"Yes-now go away." Teddy said, turning around as though this was the end of the matter. Victoire grinned as James scarpered off.

"He could never resist butting in on something before lunch time." Victoire said reasonably. Teddy agreed.

"Is now a good time to say that I love you?" Teddy asked.

"Well, i think we've already gathered that, but ok. I just so happen to love you too." Victoire said-and they kissed again.

"Ok, you don't have to snog, that much." Victoire vaguely heard Chantelle say, the camera emitting a beeping noise, which meant she'd just stopped recording. "My work here is complete."

* * *

A/N: You don't know _how _much i loved writing that. Ok, now is your cue to rejoice because-

: Haluluiah chorus :

Teddy and Victoire are finally together! Which is a relief. Now i know how sad you're all going to be when i say that the next chapter-is the last one (I know, i know). It's sort of like an epilogue, but might be up a little later because i've so far written 3 different versions, and i don't like any of them -sigh-

I have loved writing this story. I seriously love you all.

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	14. All Because of Excellent French Plaits

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Teddy, Victoire or French Plaits.

* * *

French Plaits.

Blurb …

Teddy loves Victoire's French plaits. Victoire wants to know why Teddy keeps gawking at her. Harry and Ron are at a loss on what to do, Hermione's the voice of reason, and Rose is the only one making sense. Confused? :TeddyVictoire SU postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEN: All because of some bloody _excellent_ French Plaits.

Ever since they had kissed on platform 9 and ¾, Teddy figured that everything would just be all fine and dandy between him and Victoire. He didn't exactly count on the awkwardness.

And they were miles away from each other.

Teddy had started his new job as an auror (Which he didn't get into too much trouble with for being late on his first day, as the head of department was Harry) and Victoire had gone off to Hogwarts. It was nearly Christmas time, and Teddy was wondering whether Victoire would come home for Christmas.

He was over with the Potter's for dinner, when Benny-Victoire's owl-found him.

"Teddy's got a letter!" Lily shrieked, skidding into the kitchen, and nearly crashing into the table.

"Yes Lily, that's what happens when an owl turns up." Teddy said to her. Lily folded her arms and sat at the table stubbornly.

"Who's it from?" She asked. "What's it say?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out when you steal it from my bag later on this evening." Teddy said, sniggering slightly-she had done that with his last three letters, all of which had been from Victoire.

He un-rolled his letter and read:

_Dear Teddy, _

_The snow is pouring it down here. I think it's rather a good thing we have to stay inside, what with all the homework we're getting-you weren't kidding about NEWT year. I'm seriously glad I'll be home for Christmas. _

_I Before I forget, I say hi to everyone back there. (Especially Lily and Hugo-I know how much those guys wanted to go). _

_Jo says hi and that you apparently met Lake at Kings Cross. He sent us a letter saying he knocked sense into you. Good thing too, or we wouldn't really be … you know … together, I guess. I'm still getting used to saying that. _

_I've finally told mum and dad. It's ok, they were fine with it (Actually, i think dad already knew ...) and mum had a good old laugh. _

_(I have such a supportive family). _

_So I suppose I'll see you in three days. I can't wait. I've pinned a picture of you up on my headboard. Jo says I'm love-sick. I say that you're just Teddy. You keep changing your hair colour in the picture. _

_Speaking of hair, I've discovered that I like wearing pony-tail's a lot. Which is a shame, seeing as you luuurved my French plaits so much that you fell in love with me. _

_Still in love, and still pony tailed- _

_-Vicka xox. _

"From Victoire?" Ginny asked from the stove where she was cooking tea.

"Yes-she says hi." Teddy called to her.

All Victoire's letter's made him laugh in some way. So did this one-but there was one thing she had said that made him slightly worried …

_Speaking of hair, I've discovered that I like wearing ponytail's a lot. Which is a shame, seeing as you luuurved my French plaits so much that you fell in love with me. … _

Pony-tail? She now liked to wear pony-tails? Was that really _fair_? He fell in_ love_ with his best friend because of her French plaits, and she decides to change hair-style _now_? Right after they got together?

"When's Daddy coming home?" Lily asked the room at large.

"Very soon." Ginny said. "He'll be here-"

"Hello?! What are you lot all doing in the kitchen?"

"_Daddy_!" Lily ran to her father from the fire-place where he had just flooed in, sending soot everywhere. Ginny smiled and waved at him from where she was cooking three different pots at once.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Teddy said. "Have fun at work?"

"Riveting." Harry said, picking up Lilly, and hugging her. "I swear that the amount of paperwork auror's get is un-healthy for you. You got a letter?"

"Yes, Vicka says hi." Teddy said. Lily was put down and immediately ran over to Teddy, trying to read the letter.

"I saw 'fell in love' written down!" Lily said before he pulled the letter away. "You're talking about love!"

"No-not really …" Teddy put his letter away. "She was saying that I fell in love with her because of her French plaits. She's decided she likes wearing pony-tail's now."

"Pony-tail's?" Harry asked as Ginny sent a plate full of spaghetti flying through the air and onto the table. "That's a bit of a step down, isn't it?"

"That's what I thought …" Teddy didn't voice his full opinion as they sat down to dinner (spaghetti bolognaise).

Victoire liked to wear pony-tail's now … it seemed far-fetched, but it _was_ the French plaits that caused him to be attracted to Victoire in the first place … what _if_ he didn't love her any more, because she didn't wear French plaits?

"Auntie Ginny, will I stop loving Vicka, if she wear's pony-tail's?" He asked her after dinner. Ginny looked amused.

"Stop loving her?" She repeated. "I wouldn't think so … what's a hair style got to do with it?"

"French plaits …" Teddy explained. "Surely you noticed-?"

"Ah-yes, you were a bit … mesmerized whenever she wore them." Ginny commented. "I don't see how that should stop you from loving her. You _do_ love Victoire, and not just her hair?"

"Of course!"

"Then there's no problem." Ginny said. She patted his shoulder as Lily jumped up between them on the couch they were sitting on.

"Teddy will _always _love Vicka." She said. "Can I be a bridesmaid when they get married?"

Teddy coughed loudly, while Ginny grinned.

"I don't think we're quite there yet, Lily." Ginny told her daughter. Lily made an "Aw …" face.

But they were right. He _did _love Victoire … as a person, not a hair style. He still couldn't help but wonder, though.

"Tell you what." Ginny said. "If you don't feel anything for Victoire when she doesn't wear French Plaits, I'll pay you 10 galleons. If you do feel something, then you pay me."

"Deal." Teddy said, shaking her hand. If he wasn't in love with Victoire, he might as well make some money out of it.

When Victoire came home for Christmas, she wore a pony-tail.

And Teddy was 10 galleons poorer. But he didn't care very much.

Because he was in love with Victoire-his best friend.

All because of some bloody _excellent_ French Plaits.

The End.

* * *

A/N: The End. The _End_. I know how JKR felt when she finished writing DH. Well, obviously, my little fanfiction, is nothing compared to an international best-seller, but you get the point.

For the record, i stole the line "He might as well make some money out of it" from the TV show, _Friends_. Obviously not in the same context, as Teddy isn't pregnant like Rachel was, but you get the idea.

It took me 4 tries to write this. My first 3 attempts, i hated what i wrote. But i'm finally happy with this. I hope you all liked it, and i hope you found it a good ending. It may be a while until my next chapter story, because, well ... i don't have many idea's. Lol.

This story has more than 100 reviews ... excuse me while i die and go to heaven ...

Thanks for reviewing, thanks for reading, thanks for loving my story. (And thanks for putting up with my cliffhanger's, and a clueless Teddy).** I seriously love you all.**

Reviews always appricated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
